This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors are used in applications such as refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, and heat pump systems to pressurize and, thus, circulate refrigerant within each system.
As a compressor operates, a motor typically rotates a driveshaft, which in turn drives a compression mechanism (e.g., scrolls, pistons, screw, etc.) to compress a volume of fluid (e.g., air, refrigerant, etc.). For example, as a scroll compressor operates, the driveshaft drives an orbiting scroll member having an orbiting scroll member wrap, such that the orbiting scroll orbits with respect to a non-orbiting scroll member having a non-orbiting scroll member wrap. The orbiting and non-orbiting scroll member wraps cooperatively define moving pockets of vapor refrigerant.
The driveshaft may additionally drive a pump that is configured to pump a fluid (e.g., a lubricant, such as oil) to various parts and components of the compressor. Often the driveshaft is supported by a bearing structure or assembly that is fixed to, or otherwise supported by, a shell or housing of the compressor. For example, the bearing assembly may be coupled to, or otherwise rotatably support, an end of the driveshaft. As the driveshaft rotates within the bearing assembly, it can drive the lubricant pump, which can in turn supply lubricant to the moving parts of the compressor. Effective operation of the lubricant pump is desirable to ensure that the compressor is capable of efficiently providing a cooling and/or heating effect on demand and over long periods of time without overheating or otherwise damaging the moving components in the compressor. The lubricant pump can be attached to, or integrally part of, the bearing assembly. In this regard, the lubricant pump often includes a stationary member or pump housing and a moving member or pumping mechanism. The stationary member can be coupled to the bearing assembly and/or the shell of the compressor, and the moving member can move (e.g., rotate) within or otherwise relative to the stationary member to effectively generate a pumping action. If the relative rotation between the pump housing and the actuator member is compromised or diminished, the pump may fail to effectively and efficiently lubricate the compressor.